


I Would Fake Forever With You(podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bartender Derek Hale, Criminal Profiler Professer Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Neighbors, Derek Has A Cat, Derek's family is a pain, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Human Hale Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Burn, Written version available, cause that's important, derek has a huge family, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Derek Hale is the black sheep of the family, always has been. That's why he moved to Seattle. Now he's got a job he loves, a nice apartment with an incredibly hot and endearing neighbor, Stiles Stilinski. One night when Derek's overly large and demanding family shows up early for their yearly visit, they run into Stiles, who is accidentally introduced as Derek's boyfriend.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale's Father/Talia Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Original Female Character(s), Original Hale Character/Original female character, Original Hale character/Original Male character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Maria Nelson's Favourites





	I Would Fake Forever With You(podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Fake Forever With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549774) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



> Still getting the hang of podficcing, so please be gentle.

Podfic Length 5:37:26

I do get a bit long winded in my intro, feel free to skip it by jumping to 3:00

[MP3 Chapters 0-9](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mKD0KFXGnCkx_HCztdHC0vMtXlxtv5Fl/view?usp=sharing) 1:18:14  
[MP3 Chapters 10-19](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BRARa74KuHtzUtU0j6vgHXxBec-FFTsO/view?usp=sharing) 1:20:56  
[MP3 Chapters 20-29](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18iUbi1x9-ea9K4sUHDP7i6SwFb0F1geg/view?usp=sharing) 1:31:56  
[MP3 Chapters 30-39](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pmKl2oFkZHwUcYNRK-EwRCOHiUj90Ucx/view?usp=sharing) 1:26:20


End file.
